Haunted Sight
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: With the Deadpool closed for good, and Peter locked away in Eichen House, life in Beacon Hills can finally return to normal. Yet with Senior Year just around the corner, Lydia can't seem to shake the feeling of cold dread within her, and with her powers growing at an alarming rate, will she be able to handle it, or will it all drive her to the brink of insanity?
1. Nightmares or Reality?

**I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights and characters, solely belong to Writer Jeff Davis, and MTV. If anyone has nothing nice to say, then don't say please don't say anything at all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Nightmares or Reality**

 **{Lydia's POV}**

* * *

Here I was again, stuck in the same dream I had been having for at least a week now, maybe more. The dream where I'm running through the tunnels with Stiles trying to get to the Oni and the Nogitsune. Stiles falls back obviously weakend, and I rush back to his side, trying to get him to keep going, and just as we start moving again, bam! there it was, the same feeling I have felt so many times before. The violent wave of cold death flowing through me like a knife slicing me in half, and what was worse about it, was that this time I knew who the person was that was dying. My best friend Allison.

My banshee powers take over as I scream out her name, before shaking myself out of the horrifying nightmare. "Lydia? are you okay sweetheart?" I looked toward the doorway, and saw my mom with a look of concern on her face. "This is the fourth time this week you've been like this." "Really mom, I'm okay." I said softly while trying to slow down my racing heart and trying to stop myself from shaking. "I think we should set you up with a counselor both during school, and outside of school." "Mom, this really isn't necessary." I said reassuring her. "Really, I'm fine."

"I'm serious sweetie," Mom said gently as she came into the room and sat down on the bed beside me. "Remember when you were in the hospital a while ago?" She asked, and of course I shivered at the memory. "Your father and I were worried about you." She said softly as she ran her hand through my strawberry blonde hair. "Mom, this isn't like that okay?" I said still trying to reassure her that there was nothing to worry about.

"Let's at least think about it then okay?" She said gently as I slowly nodded. I leaned back in the bed and watched as mom got up from the bed, and quietly left the room. I heaved a sigh, and willed myself to fall into a dreamless sleep to avoid seeing the nightmare again. "If only that night had really been just a horrible nightmare." I said softly to myself.

"Man, I seriously hate school." I faintly heard Liam's voice among the rest of the group as I walked with them in a hypnotic trance. It almost felt like I was sleepwalking, and I was unawhere of where I was at the moment. _The dreams are getting more intense._ I thought. "Dude that's because you don't study." Said Scott "Well how am I supposed to study, with the whole full moon thing?" Liam replied. "Lydia?" I snapped out of it as I felt Stiles touch my shoulder. "You okay? you almost fell over."

"Y-yeah." I said shakily. "I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping very much lately." "You sure your okay?" Kira's quiet voice piped up, and I slowly nodded in response. I put my hand on the handle of the door of the school, and immediately froze. "Lydia? what's wrong? you okay?" Stiles asked as I felt him touch my shoulder. There it was again. The feeling of cold death surrounding me like a blanket of pure darkness. Somebody was going to die, and I knew it.

"Lydia?" Stiles's voice seemed far away from me now. Distant as the sudden rhythm of my heartbeat now reached my ears and I could feel the blood pulsing against my temples. My vision began to blur, and the last thing I saw before a wave of darkness washed over me was Scott and the others, my friends all motionless as still as night, and covered in blood.

"Lydia? Lydia, can you hear me?" I let out a soft groan and softly opened my eyes, wincing as a bright light suddenly obscured my vision. "Ms. Morrell?" I asked while still wincing from the bright light. "What's going on?" I quickly glanced around and noticed I was lying down in what appeared to be almost like a hospital bed, and in a flash I tried to sit up, but quickly found myself bound by heavy shackles chaining me to the rails of the bed. What the hell? I tried to wiggle myself free of the shackles but they wouldn't budge. "What's going on?!" I cried out as a sudden panic attack gripped my insides like an icy river. "Where the hell am I? Somebody answer me!" "Now now Lydia, don't worry, this will all be over in a moment. Just like it was for your grandmother." My insides suddenly froze chilled to the bone, and for a split second I couldn't move.

 _No!_ was the only horrifying thought that could race through my mind over and over. _This can't be! He's dead!_ Suddenly the broght light left my eyes for a moment restoring my sight, and to my complete horror, there he was. Brunski. The same man who had my grandmother murdered because of her gifts as a Banshee, and now he was after mine. I struggled to get away again, and suddenly remained perfectly still as I watched him take out a silver needle that seemed to be full of clear liquid. "Hush now Lydia, this won't hurt a bit, I promise." He said gently. I held my breath as I felt him dab on my arm with a cotton ball of alcohol, and then felt a slight pinch as I felt the needle sink into my arm.

Suddenly a flush of cool liquid traveled throughout my body leaving me suddenly paralyzed and un-moving like a statue. I couldn't hear anyhting, say anything, see anything, or feel anything at all. It almost felt like I had died, except that I could feel the rhythm of my heart beating against my chest, and the gentle flow of my breathing, yet everything else around me was totally completly distant. _Was this what if felt like before the final moments of death came?_

Suddenly my powers kicked into maximum overdrive and I let out an ear-piercing cry so loud it shattered all windows and glass all around me, and shook the ground like an earthquake. I don't know how long I had screamed for, but when I finally stopped a wave of darkness overtook me, and when I woke up next, I realized I was sitting in a chair staring at Ms. Morrell. "Are you alright Lydia?" She asked in concern. I didn't answer. All I could do was shiver in absolute fear. _What the hell was happening to me?_

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Is this for real? What's going to happen to the pack? Is Lydia losing her mind? She's starting to think so. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Teen Wolf Story staring Lydia Martin. More will be updated as soon as I can, and more Chapters will also be up once Season five of Teen Wolf starts as well, more then likely the episodes will be giving me much more ideas. Anyway Like I said If you enjoyed then please fill free to leave a comment, and let me know what you would like to see happen next. **


	2. Reality or Insanity?

**I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights and characters, soley belong to Writer Jeff Davis, and MTV. If anyone has nothing nice to say, then don't say please don't say anything at all.**

 **Prevously on Haunted Sight -** The violent wave of cold death flowing through me like a knife slicing me in half, and what was worse about it, was that this time I knew who the person was that was dying. My best friend Allison.

My banshee powers take over as I scream out her name, before shaking myself out of the horrifying nightmare. "Lydia? are you okay sweetheart?" I looked toward the doorway, and saw my mom with a look of concern on her face. "This is the fourth time this week you've been like this." "Really mom, I'm okay." I said softly while trying to slow down my racing heart and trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Man, I seriously hate school." I faintly heard Liam's voice among the rest of the group as I walked with them in a hypnotic trance. It almost felt like I was sleepwalking, and I was unawhere of where I was at the moment. _The dreams are getting more intense._ I thought. "Dude that's because you don't study." Said Scott "Well how am I supposed to study, with the whole full moon thing?" Liam replied. "Lydia?" I snapped out of it as I felt Stiles touch my shoulder. "You okay? you almost fell over."

"Y-yeah." I said shakily. "I'm fine. Just haven't been sleeping very much lately." "You sure your okay?" Kira's quiet voice piped up, and I slowly nodded in response. I put my hand on the handle of the door of the school, and immediately froze. "Lydia? what's wrong? you okay?" Stiles asked as I felt him touch my shoulder. There it was again. The feeling of cold death surrounding me like a blanket of pure darkness. Somebody was going to die, and I knew it.

"Lydia?" Stiles's voice seemed far away from me now. Distant as the sudden rythem of my heartbeat now reached my ears and I could feel my blood pulsing against my temples. My vision began to blur, and the last thing I saw before a wave of darkness washed over me was Scott and the others, my friends all motionless as still as night, and covered in blood.

"Lydia? Lydia, can you hear me?" I let out a soft groan and softly opened my eyes, wincing as a bright light suddenly obscured my vision. "Ms. Morrell?" I asked while still wincing from the bright light. "What's going on?" I quickly glanced around and noticed I was lying down in what appeared to be almost like a hospital bed, and in a flash I tried to sit up, but quickly found myself bound by heavy shackles chaining me to the rails of the bed. What the hell? I tried to wiggle myself free of the shackles but they wouldn't budge. "What's going on?!" I cried out as a sudden panic attack gripped my insides like an icy river. "Where the hell am I? Somebody answer me!" "Now now Lydia, don't worry, this will all be over in a moment. Just like it was for your grandmother." My insides suddenly froze chilled to the bone, and for a split second I couldn't move.

 _No!_ was the only horrifying thought that could race through my mind over and over. _This can't be! He's dead!_ Suddenly the bright light left my eyes for a moment restoring my sight, and to my complete horror, there he was. Brunski. The same man who had my grandmother murdered becasue of her gifts as a banshee, and now he was after mine. I struggled to get away again, and suddenly remained perfectly still as I watched him take out a silver needle that seemed to be full of clear liquid. "Hush now Lydia, this won't hurt a bit, I promise." He said gently. I held my breath as I felt him dab on my arm with a cottenball of alchohal, and then felt a slight pinch as I felt the needle sink into my arm.

Suddenly a flush of cool liquid traveled throughout my body leaving me suddenly paralyzed and un-moving like a statue. I couldn't hear anyhting, say anything, see anything, or feel anything at all. It almost felt like I had died, except that I could feel the rythem of my heart beating against my chest, and the gentle flow of my breathing, yet everything else around me was totally completly distant. _Was this what if felt like before the final moments of death came?_

Suddenly my powers kicked into maximum overdrive and I let out an ear-piercing cry so loud it shattered all windows and glass all around me, and shook the ground like an earthquake. I don't know how long I had screamed for, but when I finally stopped a wave of darkness overtook me, and when I woke up next, I realized I was sitting in a chair staring at Ms. Morrell. "Are you alright Lydia?" She asked in concern. I didn't answer. All I could do was shiver in absolute fear. What the hell was happening to me?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Reality or Insanity?**

 **{Lydia's POV}**

* * *

"Lydia? Lydia, can you hear me?" I slowly came out of my thoughts and looked around in a panic, momentarily forgetting where I was. "Easy Lydia calm down." I gasped as I heard someone else speaking to me, and I knew it wasn't Mrs. Morrell. Looking all around, I finally caught sight of who it was, and I swear that my heart stopped in my chest. It was Aiden. _No!_ I thought. _How is this possible? He's dead._ "Just stay calm." He said gently as I felt him touch my face, and I suddenly froze. Was this for real? Ghosts can't touch people or objects, and yet I could feel his gentle touch. "Everything's going to be okay Lydia." He said gently. "Soon everything will be alright again."

"I have to tell them." Suddenly I was surprised by how weak my voice sounded just then and froze in panic. _What is happening to me?_ "Tell who what?" Aiden asked as I looked into his brown eyes. I took a deep breath and my whole body began to shutter as I felt him touching my skin again. "I have to tell them." My voice came out still weak and now I started to feel groggy. _Stay calm Lydia_ , I told myself. _Don't fall asleep. Whatever happen, do not fall asleep._ I felt my body suddenly go numb all over as I looked into Aiden's eyes again, fighting to stay concious. Fighting to stay awake.

"Tell me Lydia," Suddenly the tone in his voice shifted and changed and I let out a silent gasp. "Your not real." I suddenly found myself muttering now as if all the energy had been drained out of me. "Your not Aiden." Suddenly the room around me began to shift as I suddenly once again found myself back at Eichen House lying down on a hospital bed and unable to move, and there was Brunski again. _This can't be happening!_ I thought trying not panic. _Somebody help!_ "Tell me about your friends." He said as if he could read my mind. "Tell me what happens to them." I managed to shake my head weakly and mutter out a soft, "I-I don't remember." I heard him let out a soft laugh and could only watch helplessly as he pulled out the needle again. The same one with the crystal clear liquid inside. "Tell me Lydia, what happens to Scott?"

Suddenly everything around me began to shift again, only this time it was inside my head. I could see Scott being torn to shreads by a new monsterous creature with glowing blue claws. I could feel his life being drained from him as his wolf eyes slowly began to return to normal and just like that he was dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. The scene fliped back and I slowly blinked my eyes. _What was that?_ I wondered in panic. "What happens to Scott Lydia?" Brunski asked me and once again I shook my head and muttered, "I don't remember."

"Okay then, now tell me what happens to Malia?" He asked and I could feel it happening again, just like with Scott I was going to see it happen again with Malia. "What happens to her when the Desert Wolf finally finds her?" Images swarmed in my head again as I saw Malia alone in the forest huddled against a rock, as the shadow of a wolf loomed over her snarling and growling, ready to pounce and strike. When I came out if it, I felt tears threatning to fall from my eyes. _Keep it together Lydia._ I told myself. _Don't let him see you cry. Show him no weakness._

"Now I know you know what happens to Stiles now don't you?" Brunski asked and at that point I wanted to just be put out of my misery. His was the worst one yet, and once again, I saw it happen all over again. I saw Stiles lying on the ground bleeding from his head and his body as it looked like he had been ripped open, almost in half. His eyes were wide open in pure terror and his mouth was opened in a silent scream for help.

 _No!_ I screamed inside my head as I slowly drifted out of it. _I can't let this happen again! I can't lose my friends not like Allison. I have to do what I can to protect them._ Suddenly It was as if an invisible force of power began to overwelm me and I shot up from the bed like a rocket and let out an ear piercing scream. I didn't care what was happening all around me at that point and just kept screaming louder and louder.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and I stopped as I found myself looking into Parrish's deep blue eyes. "It's okay Lydia." He said gently. "Your okay now. Everything's okay." I looked around and found myself back in the school with the windows of the guidance counselor's office shattered to pieces and the entire room looked as if an earthquake had shook through the earth. I heard footsteps behind me as I turned my head to see Scott and the others. "Lydia? what happened?" Stiles asked. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer and just shook my head no and collapsed unconscious into Parrish's arms. What was I going to tell them? How was I going to protect them from death? Was everything at Eichen House really happening to me? Was it all part of reality or insanity?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Lydia! :( Her banshee powers are getting stronger and stronger. Will she be able to find a way to protect Scott and the others from death? Only time will tell Hope you enjoyed and as always please review! Oh one other thing I will mention, this whole chapter was inspired by the premire episode of Season 5. I don't know who the doctor was thta was injecting Lydia with the needle before she screamed, but it just seemed to remind me of Brunski so I thought I would throw him in there. Anyway more chapters to come as new episodes of Season 5 arrive, so stay tuned to find out what happens next to poor Lydia. **


	3. Reality or Illusions?

**I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights and characters, soley belong to Writer Jeff Davis, and MTV. If anyone has nothing nice to say, then don't say please don't say anything at all.**

 **Prevously on Haunted Sight -** "Easy Lydia calm down." I gasped as I heard someone else speaking to me, and I knew it wasn't Mrs. Morrell. Looking all around, I finally caught sight of who it was, and I swear that my heart stopped in my chest. It was Aiden. _No!_ I thought. _How is this possible? He's dead._ "Just stay calm." He said gently as I felt him touch my face, and I suddenly froze. Was this for real? Ghosts can't touch people or objects, and yet I could feel his gentle touch. "Everything's going to be okay Lydia." He said gently. "Soon everything will be alright again." 

"Tell me what happens to them." I managed to shake my head weakly and mutter out a soft, "I-I don't remember." I heard him let out a soft laugh and could only watch helplessly as he pulled out the needle again. The same one with the crystal clear liquid inside. "Tell me Lydia, what happens to Scott?" 

Suddenly everything around me began to shift again, only this time it was inside my head. I could see Scott being torn to shreads by a new monsterous creature with glowing blue claws. I could feel his life being drained from him as his wolf eyes slowly began to return to normal and just like that he was dropped to the floor in a crumpled heap. The scene fliped back and I slowly blinked my eyes. _What was that?_ I wondered in panic. "What happens to Scott Lydia?" Brunski asked me and once again I shook my head and muttered, "I don't remember." 

"Okay then, now tell me what happens to Malia?" He asked and I could feel it happening again, just like with Scott I was going to see it happen again with Malia. "What happens to her when the Desert Wolf finaly finds her?" Images swarmed in my head again as I saw Malia alone in the forest huddled against a rock, as the shadow of a wolf loomed over her snarling and growling. Ready to pounce and strike. When I came out if it, I felt tears threatning to fall from my eyes. _Keep it together Lydia._ I told myself. _Don't let him see you cry. Show him no weakness._

"Now I know you know what happens to Stiles now don't you?" Brunski asked and at that point I wanted to just be put out of my misery. His was the worst one yet, and once again, I saw it happen all over again. I saw Stiles lying on the ground bleeding from his head and his body as it looked like he had been ripped open almost in half. His eyes were wide open in pure terror and his mouth was opened in a silent scream for help. 

_No!_ I screamed inside my head as I slowly drifted out of it. _I can't let this happen again! I can't lose my friends not like Allison. I have to do what I can to protect them._ Suddenly It was as if an invisible force of power began to overwelm me and I shot up from the bed like a rocket and let out an ear piercing scream. I didn't care what was happening all around me at that point and just kept screaming louder and louder. 

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and I stopped as I found myself looking into Parrish's deep blue eyes. "It's okay Lydia." He said gently. "Your okay now. Everything's okay." I looked around and found myself back in the school with the windows of the guidence counsilor's office shattered to pieces and the entire room looked as if an earthquake had shook through the earth. I heard footsteps behind me as I turned my head to see Scott and the others. "Lydia? what happened?" Stiles asked. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer and just shook my head no and collapsed unconcious into Parrish's arms. What was I going to tell them? How was I going to protect them from death? Was everything at Eichen House really happening to me? Was it all part of reality or insanity? 

NOW... 

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Reality or Illusions?**

 **{Lydia's POV}**

My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes, and I felt like I had slept for an eternity. At first I couldn't remember what had happend until it all came rushing back. I remembered going to school with the others, then there was that horrible feeling I always got, when I sensed that someone was about to die. Then I found myself in the Guidence Councilor's office with Mrs. Morrell, and then suddenly I was at Eichen House again with Brunski, asking me about my friends and reliving their deaths. At last I found myself back at school with Jordan Parrish holding me in his arms. Suddenly a wave of fear washed over me. Where was I? Where's Parrish? 

"Good to see your awake." I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Jordan's voice, but the relief soon left me when I realised something wasn't right. There was something in his voice that sounded off, and as I turned toward him, I let out a scream. It wasn't Parrish, it was Peter. This can't be happening! I thought, now realizing I was back in the Hale House again. Peter gave a creepy smile as his blue eyes flashed toward me, and I gasped in fear. He looked exactly the same as when I found him, covered in burns from the Hale fire that started years before. Suddenly I watched in horror as Peter began to transform into a black wolf in front of me. 

I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't budge, and as Peter's hard cold blue eyes stared at me, I screamed as he lunged toward me aiming for my throat. "Lydia, Lydia!" I stopped and looked around in fear until I realized that I was in Scott's house lying down on a couch. Scott and Stiles were next to me looking worried. "What's going on with you?" Scott asked. I didn't answer and began shaking in terror. "What the hell is happening to me?" 

"Easy," Stiles said gently. "Take it easy Lydia, just breathe." I drew in several deep breaths trying to calm myself down. Once I was calm, I looked around the room, and noticed several shards of glass scattered all across the floor of Scott's living room. "Sorry about the mess." I sad with a wince. Just then footsteps begn approaching from the outside as Mrs. McCall walked through the door, and her eyes widdened when she saw the mess and sighed. "Come on you guys," She groaned. "My house is supernatural proof." 

"Sorry mom," Scott said with a wince. "We didn't know what else to do. Lydia's banshee powers have been going haywire all day." Mrs. McCall turned her head toward me looking at me with concerned brown eyes. "What exatly has been going on?" She asked as I drew myself to a sitting position on the couch and she sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and began shaking in fear as thoughts of Peter attacking me flashed through my mind. "I-I've been seeing things." I said softly. "What kind of things?" Mrs. McCall asked. I drew in a deep breath and replied, "I've been seeing things." 

"What kind of things sweetheart?" I hesitated and began shaking again. What was I going to say? Should I tell them the truth? I was a complete nervous wreck. "Lydia please, it's important." Scott said gently. "You have to tell us please." I drew in a deep breath and replied in a terrified murmur, "I've been these weird visions that seem real, but they aren't." "What do you mean?" Stiles asked. 

"Before I woke up, I saw myself in the Hale House," I began shivering in fear again as I went on, I thought I heard Jordan's voice, until I realised it was Peter. He transformed into a wolf and attacked me." As I noticed the look on all their faces and began explaining about Eichen House. "I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling Brunski's alive." 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Is this really happening?! Is Lydia really losing her mind?! What exactly is happening to her?! Stay tuned for more to see what happens next! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


	4. Parasomnia

**I do not own Teen Wolf, all rights and characters, soley belong to Writer Jeff Davis, and MTV. If anyone has nothing nice to say, then don't say please don't say anything at all.**

* * *

 **Prevously on Haunted Sight -** "Good to see your awake." I let out a sigh of relief when I heard Jordan's voice, but the relief soon left me when I realised something wasn't right. There was something in his voice that sounded off, and as I turned toward him, I let out a scream. It wasn't Parrish, it was Peter. This can't be happening! I thought, now realizing I was back in the Hale House again. Peter gave a creepy smile as his blue eyes flashed toward me, and I gasped in fear. He looked exactly the same as when I found him, covered in burns from the Hale fire that started years before. Suddenly I watched in horror as Peter began to transform into a black wolf in front of me.

I tried to move, but my legs wouldn't budge, and as Peter's hard cold blue eyes stared at me, I screamed as he lunged toward me aiming for my throat. "Lydia, Lydia!" I stopped and looked around in fear until I realized that I was in Scott's house lying down on a couch. Scott and Stiles were next to me looking worried. "What's going on with you?" Scott asked. I didn't answer and began shaking in terror. "What the hell is happening to me?"

Mrs. McCall turned her head toward me looking at me with concerned brown eyes. "What exatly has been going on?" She asked as I drew myself to a sitting position on the couch and she sat down next to me. "Are you okay?" I shook my head and began shaking in fear as thoughts of Peter attacking me flashed through my mind. "I-I've been seeing things." I said softly. "What kind of things?" Mrs. McCall asked. I drew in a deep breath and replied, "I've been seeing things."

"What kind of things sweetheart?" I hesitated and began shaking again. What was I going to say? Should I tell them the truth? I was a complete nervous wreck. "Lydia please, it's important." Scott said gently. "You have to tell us please." I drew in a deep breath and replied in a terrified murmur, "I've been these weird visions that seem real, but they aren't." "What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Before I woke up, I saw myself in the Hale House," I began shivering in fear again as I went on, I thought I heard Jordan's voice, until I realised it was Peter. He transformed into a wolf and attacked me." As I noticed the look on all their faces and began explaining about Eichen House. "I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling Brunski's alive."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Parasomnia**

 **{Lydia's POV}**

Everything in the room suddenly grew quiet and I could feel their eyes on me as I looked away at the mess of shattered glass on the floor. "Brunski alive?" Stiles asked in disbelief as I could hear the shakiness in his voice. "Are you sure?" I nodded slowly and drew in a deep breath. "In the last vision I had, I thought I was talking to Aiden, but it turned out to be Brunski. I don't know if the visions I've been having of Eichen House are real or not though. I mean, they seem real enough, but they not be." "Maybe you should confide this to your mom." Mrs. McCall suggested as I shook my head. "She doesn't understand the Supernatural world." I said trying to keep myself calm. "She doesn't even know that I'm a Banshee." "Maybe it's time you finally told her sweetie." I felt Mrs. McCall place a gentle hand on my shoulder and I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I began to calm down.

Later that day once I was home, I flopped down onto my bed and only one thought was raging through my mind, _what was going to happen once I told mom the truth about what was really going on? Would she be able to accept it? Accept me for what I really was? It wasn't my fault that ths was happening. I never asked to become a supernatural creature, much less a creature of death I might add._ I let out a deep sigh and felt my body shudder as I shifted on the bed and before I knew it I was drifting off into a deep sleep. At first it was peaceful, nothing but good thoughts and dreams filled my head. Thoughts about graduation, moving out and getting my own place, and then my thoughts turned to Jackson then to Aiden, then to Parrish.

Suddenly the dreams began to change and flashes of death filled my head, as I saw visions of my friends lying dead, and I now found myself alone in the darkened forest surrounded by the Nemeton, with a group of kids, teenagers like us standing before me looking almost like monsterous zombies. What the hell is going on? I wondered in horror. Is this really happening? Am I still dreaming? I gasped in terror as I noticed the group of kids all turning their monsterous eyes toward me and now began walking toward me. _Wake up Lydia!_ I cried out in my head. _Wake up!_

* * *

 **{BANSHEE SCREAM}**

* * *

Suddenly everything around me began to shift as I now saw three Three figures in long coats and odd, steampunk clothing, with weird masks on their faces approaching me. They seem to be slightly out of phase with reality, their bodies seemed to blur and there is a strange clicking noise coming from them that sounds like a metallic insect. As they grew closer toward me, I noticed one of them holding out a large needle as they continued to blur and the clicking noise began to grow louder and more intense as I managed to finally snap myself out of the nightmare, and much to my complete and utter horror I saw myself looking up at the same three figures before me. Somehow, someway they had managed to get into my room without my lack of knowledge.

I opened my mouth to try to scream out, but another hand grabbed my mouth to silence me, and I know found myself looking up at another face I hadn't seen before. It was a teenage boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes staring down at me. "Don't even try it Banshee." He said softly. "Just stay still and don't move." I felt a surge of terror rush through me and stabs of pain as well as I looked down and saw that the three blurring figures were cutting into my body like an autopsey being performed on a person who was dead, but I was alive, and it was painful beyond anything I had ever felt in my entire life. short rapid breaths passed through my body as I began to panic, and fresh rounds of pain coursed through my body as I felt them tearing into my bones now.

I finally maganed to let out a scream of agony, and even as I did I suddenly now found myself staring up at my mom's worried face. "Sweetheart what is it? What's wrong?" She asked in deep concern. I didn't say anything, just shook my head in response and felt tears blurring my vision as I lifted my head up to look down at my body, and saw nothing. No open wounds, or pain. I was normal again. At least as normal as I could be anyway, but I was still shaken up. _Who were those people?_ _What did they want with me?_

"Lydia, I can't help what's going on if you don't talk to me." Mom said gently as I sat up slowly with small waves of nausia plauging me. I drew in a deep breath and thought of what Mrs. McCall had suggested about finally telling mom the truth about everything _. Can I really tell her?_ I thought. _What if I do and she somehow ends up hurt or killed?_ _It will be all my fault._ My body shook with fear and as I let out a shuddering breath and said, "Mom, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should've told you a long time ago, but I was too scared." "What is it baby?" "It's about the supernatural and what I really am."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Lydia :( Will she be able to finally figure out what's really happening to her powers? Who are these strange people cutting into her? Was it all another hallucination? were they really there? Will her mom be able to accept the truth about what's really going on? Tune into the next chapter to find out. Chapter 5 will be coming soon! Hope you enjoyed and as always please review!**


End file.
